1. Field
Embodiments relate to the restriction of validation to active tracks in non-volatile storage during a warmstart recovery.
2. Background
A storage system may control access to storage for one or more host computational devices that may be coupled to the storage system over a network. A storage management application that executes in the storage system may manage a plurality of storage devices, such as disk drives, tape drives, flash drives, etc., that are coupled to the storage system. A host may send Input/Output (I/O) commands to the storage system and the storage system may execute the I/O commands to read data from the storage devices or write data to the storage devices.
The storage system may include two or more servers, where each server may be referred to as a node, a storage server, a processor complex, a Central Processor Complex (CPC), or a Central Electronics Complex (CEC). Each server may have a plurality of processor cores and the servers may share the workload of the storage system. In a two server configuration of the storage system, either server can failover to the other if there is a failure or a planned downtime for one of the two servers.
The storage system attempts to maintain two copies of the data while data is moving through the storage system. The servers have two areas of their primary memory that are used for holding host data: cache and non-volatile storage (NVS). NVS contains write data until the data is destaged from the cache to the storage drives. When a write is sent to a volume and both the servers are operational, the write data is placed into the cache of the owning server and into the NVS of the other server. The NVS copy of the write data may be accessed if a write failure occurs and the cache is empty or possibly invalid in the owning server. Otherwise, the NVS copy of the write data is discarded after the destage from cache to the storage drives is complete.